Where the Light meets the Dark
by iiAcidic
Summary: Plot: Sasuke, Prince of Darkness, has wandered for many times in search of his mate. When the blonde prince, Naruto, finds Sasuke, he wonders if this is what he's been searching for. Future Chapters. Rated: M


**Acid: My goodness.. It's been a long time since I've updated anything on here..**

**Kao: NO KIDDING! *growls***

**Acid: Oh, hush. I'm back now.. *pokes the back of his head*On with the story! **

**Plot: Sasuke, Prince of Darkness, has wandered for many times in search of his mate. When the blonde prince, Naruto, finds Sasuke, he wonders if this is what he's been searching for.**

**Plot Bunny: Kao**

**Main Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Side Pairings: NejiGaa, KakaIru**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Characters or the story of Naruto. Only my Own OC's.**

* * *

.:Where the Light Meets the Dark:.

The sun shines brilliantly as the porcelain frame with midnight blue hair and onyx eyes wanders through the forest of light. Searching once again for the one he calls 'his mate', but failing miserably at not coming close to him. The prince sits under the rare oak tree and rests for a moment, taking in the sights of the lush vegetation of the forest. "Where is he? He has to be out here somewhere.."

He lays on the bright green grass and slowly falls asleep for awhile, only to be awakened by a kitsune nudging him the stomach. He opens his eyes and looks at the kitsune, then suddenly sees a pair a feet standing behind the kitsune. Sasuke follows the feet up the legs, taking in the creamy tan skin. Once his eyes have reached the head of this person, he notices the cerulean colored eyes. Looking like every shade of blue was mixed into the orbs of him. "Finally awake, I see." Sasuke blinks his eyes at the sound of his sweet voice, filled with sounds of kindness and wonder. "My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. May I ask of yours?"

Sasuke quickly sits up and stares at the god-like frame, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke wonders from the last name of Naruto, "Wait, you're the son of Minato?" Naruto smiled sweetly at him, "Yes, I am. Also the heir to the throne. The Prince of Light." He sits next to Sasuke, the kitsune jumping into Naruto's lap. "I know who you are as well. Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Darkness. Son of Uchiha Fugaku and on a great search for a mate."

Sasuke quickly looked at the blonde, "How do.. how do you know so much about me? Even about my search for a mate?" The blonde looked up at the sun as it still was still shining brightly, his golden locks resting on his tan shoulders. "I know you. You are the one I call my mate, or that's what the oracle told me." Naruto stood and started to walk through the forest, his kitsune running with him, "Follow me," He commanded in a soft tone.

Sasuke quickly stood to his feet and walked towards the blonde, watching every movement he made. The soft sway of his hips, as his golden blonde hair flowed with the wind (1). The sun was at the perfect angle because it accentuated the creamy tone of his skin, making him glow wondrously.

The blonde had led him to the edge of the forest where the Light met the Dark. "I know where I live," Sasuke had said with a confused and strong tone. Naruto smiled and turned to face him, "I know that." He took his soft orange and gold robe off and let it drop to the ground, only to step in to the cool water. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he watched the blonde's beautiful body slide in to the water. "I want you to join me for a swim," Naruto stood in the water and offered a hand to Sasuke. "This is where I was headed before I came across you." Sasuke had taken off his clothes, exposing the pale porcelain skin to Naruto. Walking into the cool water, he took his hand and stood in the water with Naruto.

Naruto blushed at his hand, as it was still holding on to the raven's hand. He pulled him close and gently laid his head upon Sasuke's chest, "Please.. let me stay like this for awhile.." Sasuke, shocked at first, then smiled. Only to wrap his arms around the nicely toned body, and whispering, "You can stay like that for as long as you want."

As Sasuke didn't notice, the blonde was crying.. tears falling from him face and onto the other boy's skin..

* * *

**1: I made Naruto's hair Medium-Long~**

**Kao: Oh my goodness.. That last part sounds sad! What happened!**

**Acid: You'll figure that out in the next chapter! MWAHAHA!**

**Kao: Damn cliffhangers.. Meh.. Well, REVIEW if you want more chapters!**

**~Acid**


End file.
